


Solitude and Grief

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed is missing Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude and Grief

Jed Bartlet sat his back to the darkened room, looking out the window as the moon reflected against the snow, lighting up the otherwise dark night.  He'd retreated to his study as the family started to drift off to do their own thing for the rest of the evening. It was like every other Christmas Eve the family had celebrated for years, with one exception, Leo.  If his friend wasn't actually there to celebrate in person there was always a phone call to pass along glad tidings. 

There were so many times he started to call Leo, or jot down something to tell his friend, over the last 6 weeks or so.  Just as he put pen to paper, or touched the first number, he'd remember and would feel the loss all over again.  His friend was gone.

He raised his glass to the heavens and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Leo."


End file.
